Talk:L (alias)
Page name Should the page's name perhaps be changed to "L (figure)" instead? As opposed to being about the alias L, having it focus more on the concept of L and what exactly L is. StillAlive (talk) 19:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Deity/Deities Is it okay to use deity or deities when speaking generically? Jdogno7 (talk) 09:01, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :The term used within the official translation is "god," which is an accurate translation, so "god" seems more appropriate to me than "deity" for general use on the wiki. - KylaraE (talk) 17:52, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I am just saying that when speaking about a generic divine being(s) that would be termed either a god(s) or goddess(es) that using deity/deities makes sense. ::Jdogno7 (talk) 20:11, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Hey! The reason I undid your edits is because in this context, 'god' is not only the translated and in-universe term, but because deities is a gender-neutral term. The term 'god' is used in the series to separately refer to Kira and Light, a male, and the supreme ruler of the world, the God in Christianity. Religion in the series has a monotheistic theme; there is no mention of goddesses, 'death gods' are not seen as deities but as something apart from the ruler of the world, and Light himself asks Takada to be his queen, not his goddess. He has far too much of a god-complex to consider someone else his near-equal. I should've explained myself more clearly the other day. It's good to see new editors, though; welcome to the wiki. Ever Ending (talk) 04:12, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::But in the instance of this page and the Heart attack page, it seems as though the term is being used generically and thus deity is better. ::::Jdogno7 (talk) 04:33, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::On the heart attack page, 'god' is still being used in reference to Kira, whose 'god-like powers' is a translation, and on this page, in reference to Light, a known male. Also, you were asked to discontinue the edit wars. I agree with Ky that 'god' is a better term for general use on the wiki, but of course, we welcome more community input. I agree with your edits to the Divine Rule page, however, because that is a general concept and isn't in direct reference to the Death Note series. Ever Ending (talk) 06:55, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Did I edit war? If so, I did not mean to. Jdogno7 (talk) 07:54, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Merge i think this should be merged with L's successor. thiscan be way cut down by just saying that sucessors are usually known by the letters of the alphabet and a mention of known successors. personality could be added to trivia cuz this isnt a person it's a figure. "users" probs doesnt need to be in the template since the template is for basic info and object template was just thrown in for convenience instead of actually being expected to get filled out like that. plus the "users" are already mentioned in the article. it seems like one article was just split into two [[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Limited']][[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Guarantee']] [[User talk:LimitedGuarantee |''talk'']] 02:16, February 25, 2019 (UTC)